The present invention relates generally to software-defined networking, and more specifically, to a software-defined networking disaster recovery.
High-reliability storage systems typically use data replication to maintain a secondary copy of data stored in a primary volume. A systems complex, also referred to as a sysplex, is an example of a high-reliability system that allows multiple logical partitions to communicate and coordinate synchronized data storage and access for large-scale data storage and management. A parallel sysplex provides data sharing capabilities for accessing multiple databases to read and write as shared data. System members are synchronized using timers and a coupling facility for data sharing. A geographically dispersed parallel sysplex (GDPS) environment enables a parallel sysplex to be at geographically separate sites while maintaining coordinated data system management; however, the GDPS environment need not be geographically separated. A GDPS environment in combination with peer-to-peer remote copy (GDPS/PPRC) enables synchronous data mirroring using PPRC volume pairs (i.e., primary and secondary volumes) for systems that can be separated by substantial distances, e.g., 120 miles. PPRC is an example of a synchronous replication technology. In a two system configuration, GDPS/PPRC allows the systems at separate sites to be administered as a single system. In the event of a system or storage device failure, recovery can be initiated automatically with minimal or no data loss.
A data center can include a variety of systems and servers running different operating systems and workloads that may not be directly compatible. A cluster manager can use managed replication with linked clusters to manage backup and recovery operations in systems that are not compatible with a GDPS environment. Multiple system and server types make orchestration of disaster recovery operations difficult, particularly where some systems run in a GDPS environment and others do not.